Juunintoiro
by mizunetsuki
Summary: Shun berumur 17 ketika dia mengakui tanda soul mate di lehernya bukan lelucon dan dia memiliki 11 soul mate. Shun juga berumur 17 ketika hasil check-up kesehatan dokter menyatakan ia mengidap hanahaki. Shimotsuki Shun-centric, OT12 Everyone x Shun. AU - Soulmate x hanahaki. DLDR Update
1. Irokoizata(?)

Apakah kau menyadari betapa menariknya manusia?

Kalau ingin bicara puitis, manusia itu seperti batu. Bisa saja keras, bisa saja dengan mudah jadi lunak. Sederhana seperti kerikil atau menarik perhatian seperti permata. Beraneka rupa dan ragam. Bervariasi dan tidak ada satupun yang sama, sebagaimana manusia pun tidak ada yang serupa satu sama lain baik dari wajah atau sifat.

Kesimpulan yang dapat dicapai dari paragraf penuh pengandaian di atas adalah; setiap manusia itu mau bagaimanapun pasti ada bagian yang berbeda. Tapi tidak berarti semuanya berbeda. Ada beberapa hal yang sama saja—fakta kalau mereka masih sama-sama mahluk dengan nama ilmiah _Homo sapiens_ misalnya.

* * *

.

 **Juunintoiro**

 **「十人十色」**

 ** _"To each their own; So many people, so many minds."_**

 _._

I

「Irokoizata （?）」

 _"Romantic entanglement; love affair."_

.

Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku

 **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.**

 **Warning: BL. Vomiting (karena ini hanahaki? Ayolah). Warning lain tba.**

 **Notes:**  
 **\- Ada beberapa elemen canon yang sedikit diubah supaya sesuai dengan isi cerita.**  
 **\- Alternate Universe setiap ada flashback.**  
 **\- Shun-centric. OT12, EXPECT SEMUA JENIS PAIR MUNCUL.**

 **DLDR as usual. Enjoy Reading.**

.

* * *

Hal yang lucu lagi adalah, manusia-manusia ini (setidaknya kebanyakan) mengakui bila _soul mate_ merupakan konsep yang romantis.

Ah ya, _soul mate_. Belum kujelaskan pada kalian bukan? Ada banyak sekali pengertian tentang _soul mate_ , tapi secara umum _soul mate_ adalah seseorang yang cocok untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Kadang ada yang menyebutnya sebagai belahan dirimu yang satu lagi. Pasangan hidupmu. Orang yang diciptakan untukmu dan hanya akan menjadi pasanganmu saja. Ah, aku ingat sepertinya ada yang pernah mengandaikannya sebagai 'seperti ikan dan air'?

Dulu ada banyak hal yang dikatakan bisa menjadi tanda bila seseorang memiliki _soul mate_. Yang paling klasik, aku yakin kalian semua pernah dengar, adalah benang merah yang mengikat kelingking kalian. Tapi zaman sekarang, semua orang tahu bila satu pasangan adalah _soul mate_ maka mereka memiliki tanda yang sama. Tanda apa itu, bentuknya beraneka ragam. Hanya saja sekarang banyak pasangan _soul mate_ yang sudah bertemu menyembunyikan tanda mereka. Dengar-dengar menampilkan tanda _soul mate_ setelah bertemu dengan _soul_ _mate_ dianggap tidak sopan. Aneh ya?

Memang terkadang ada-ada saja manusia itu. Walau menyembunyikan tanda _soul_ _mate_ memang merupakan hal yang dianjurkan, tapi nyatanya banyak yang mengumbar tanda mereka sebelum menemukan _soul_ _mate_ masing-masing. Alasan yang paling sering diucapkan untuk tindakah ini adalah karena takut terkena atau berharap agar bisa sembuh dari penyakit _hanahaki_ —sebuah penyakit dimana kau memuntahkan bunga akibat dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan baik _soul_ _mate_ dan penyakit _hanahaki_. Pertama, belum tentu _soul_ _mate_ -mu yang sekarang adalah _soulmate_ -mu juga di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kedua, _soul_ _mate_ -mu sekarang juga belum tentu _soul_ _mate_ -mu di kehidupan yang akan datang. Ketiga, bertemu _soul_ _mate_ -mu tidak lantas menyembuhkanmu dari _hanahaki_.

...tidak benar katamu? Hanya mengada-ngada? _Oh tenanglah._ Aku yakinkan ini semua benar adanya.

Biarkan aku menceritakan sebuah cerita pada kalian sekarang. Cerita tentang dua belas pemuda, _soul_ _mate_ , dan hubungan bagaikan benang kusut mereka lengkap dengan bumbu penyakit _hanahaki_.

Tokoh utama kita bernama Shimotsuki Shun, dan ini adalah ceritanya.

* * *

Kata orang Shimotsuki Shun adalah anak yang spesial.

Lahir di keluarga Shimotsuki yang ternama, Shun kecil tumbuh sebagai tuan muda yang sudah didampingi pelayan pribadi sejak masih anak-anak. Sedikit nakal dan kadang pelayan dibuat pusing karena ulahnya, tapi memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa dan kemampuan mengingat yang sangat baik. Jangan lupakan paras tampan yang dikatakan seperti Tuan Besar Shimotsuki di kala kecil dulu. Tentunya jangan lupakan pula 'kemampuannya'. Tanpa diragukan lagi, Shimotsuki Shun memang anak yang spesial.

Akan tetapi sesungguhnya Shun tidak butuh semua itu untuk tahu dia adalah anak yang spesial. Sekalipun Shun lahir bukan sebagai tuan muda, sekalipun dia terlahir tanpa kemampuannya, Shun tahu dia anak yang spesial. Atau setidaknya, tidak normal.

 _Karena tidak ada anak normal yang hidup dengan sebelas tanda_ soul mate _dan ingatan utuh tentang kehidupan-kehidupan sebelumnya._

Untuk Shun, memimpikan dirinya yang hidup dalam dunia yang sama sekali lain itu wajar. Shun rasa mimpi beraneka ragam itu adalah tanda kalau ia kebetulan punya imajinasi yang hebat saja. Ia menikmati semua mimpinya—walaupun ada beberapa yang ia harap berakhir baik. Mimpi dimana kau mati bukanlah mimpi yang indah untuk seorang anak-anak, kau tahu.

Namun hanya pada ketika usianya menginjak tujuh tahun barulah Shun merasa mungkin mimpi-mimpinya itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Dalam setiap mimpinya, selalu ada sebelas orang yang secara konstan bersamanya. Setiap mimpi entah mengapa selalu dihiasi mereka, begitu seringnya muncul hingga Shun hapal wajah-wajahnya. Ingatannya terus menghantui ketika dibuai kantuk hingga akhirnya Shun bisa mengingat semua detilnya dan perlahan membedakan mereka. Shun bahkan menyadari bila mimpinya selalu dimulai dengan dengan berfokus pada sosok berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna madu, lalu sosok-sosok lainnya, dan diakhiri dengan sosok lain yang lebih tinggi, berambut kelam dan mata ungu, dengan karisma yang membuat Shun selalu menyebut pemuda terakhir ini dengan julukan 'Ou-sama', raja.

Shun tahu tidak mungkin dia bisa membayangkan kesebelas orang itu dengan begitu jelas tanpa satu alasan. Selain itu bila dipikir lagi, dibandingkan dengan kemampuannya, rasanya memiliki ingatan tentang _soul_ _mate_ dari kehidupan sebelumnya terdengar lebih wajar, bukan?

* * *

Dan begitulah ceritanya bagaimana Shimotsuki Shun, 12 tahun, akhirnya menerima kenyataan bila mungkin mimpinya adalah tentang kehidupan masal lalunya, dan salah satu dari orang-orang yang ia lihat adalah _soul_ _mate_ -nya. Atau mungkin kesebelasnya pernah menjadi _soul_ _mate_ -nya pada satu titik. Siapa tahu. Yang jelas Shun belum bisa— _tidak mau_ —mengakui bila kesebelasnya adalah _soul_ _mate_ -nya, kendati tanda di lehernya berkata lain.

(Di saat yang sama Shun juga agak bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Sebelas soul mate_? Yang benar saja. Dia pernah dengar tentang seseorang bisa memiliki dua sampai tiga orang sebagai _soul mate_ , tapi **_sebelas_**? Sekalipun Shun sendiri enggan mengakui, _spesial juga ada batasnya, bung._ )

* * *

Tentu saja kemudian takdir kembali menunjukkan ia belum selesai bermain-main dengan Shun. Memasuki sekolah menengah, mimpinya kali ini diikuti rasa panas di dada dan gatal luar biasa di tenggorokannya. Bukan sekali dua kali lagi Shun harus membungkam mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam suara batuknya. Kadang begitu parah hingga ia seperti kehabisan napas.

Semuanya menjadi jelas ketika akhirnya dia menginjak tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah. Hari ketika nilai ujian diumumkan, rasa gatal yang menyiksa seketika menyerang tenggorokan Shun lagi ketika dia membaca dua buah nama.

 **Mutsuki** **Hajime** dan **Yayoi** **Haru**.

Shun belum pernah merasakan penasaran sebegini besar pada seseorang. Ada perasaan familiar ketika dia membaca kedua nama itu. Rasa rindu yang tidak tertahankan, tapi di saat yang sama juga perih menyayat dan rasa gatal di tenggorokan yang semakin menjadi. Sakaki-san memberinya tatapan heran saat Shun berkali-kali terbatuk dalam perjalanan pulang.

Saat malam menjelang dan Shun kembali jatuh dalam tidur, kali ini bukan sebelas orang yang menghampiri mimpinya. Hanya sosok dengan rambut kelam dan mata ungu yang dia berikan panggilan sayang 'Ou-sama' juga 'Uguisu', dengan rambut sewarna jerami yang tampak lembut dan mata hijau dibingkai kacamata berkilat jahil, yang tampak. Keduanya tampak bercakap, Uguisu tersenyum pada Ou-sama yang membalas dengan senyum pasrah. Keduanya kemudian menoleh, senyum di wajah keduanya ketika 'Nii-chan' mendekat. Mata birunya berkilat senang ketika menemukan keduanya dan kembali asyik bercengkrama.

Shun, dalam mimpinya, hanya memerhatikan dari samping. Ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat ketiga pemuda yang ini berkumpul sendiri. Kadang, Shun berpikir mungkin ketiganya adalah pasangan _soul mate_. Setidaknya teman yang sangat akrab. Interaksi mereka selalu membuat merasa lebih baik, walau kadang-kadang dia _agak iri melihat kedekatan mereka—_

Rasa panas dan gatal tiba-tiba kembali mendera tenggorokannya. Semakin lama menjadi-jadi hingga batuk pun tidak bisa ia tahan. Shun setengah berpikir betapa ia sudah terbiasanya dengan keadaannya ini sampai dia tiba-tiba merasakan benda asing di tenggorokannya—dan membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, memaksanya terbatuk lebih keras dan tenggorokannya berkontraksi untuk mengeluarkan benda apapun yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Yang dilihat Shun membuatnya mengerjapkan mata.

Di tangannya terdapat kelopak dan bunga-bunga mungil. Ungu lembut, putih, dan biru, Shun mengenali ketiganya sebagai wisteria, lily of the valley dan forget me not.  
Suara serak dan tenggorokan yang terasa kering tidak diindahkah. Shun mengamati kelopak bunga di tangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tidak percaya dan sedikit rasa takut menjadi yang paling dikenali Shun. Kelopak bunga setelah terbatuk-batuk hanya bisa berarti satu hal.

".. _hanahaki_?"

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi kan? Tidak mungkin dia mengalami ini. Tidak mungkin dia mendapat hanahaki. Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin tidak mung _kintidakmung **KINTIDAKMUNG—**_

Mimpinya dibuyarkan dengan paksa olah rasa gatal dan panas. Shun terbangun dan melonjak dari tempat tidur, mencengkram piyamanya sendiri di bagian dada. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh dan piyamanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah ia baru saja berlari. Ketika ia melihat tangannya sendiri, Shun menarik napas lega ketika ia tidak menemukan kelopak bunga di tangannya.

"..mimpi."

Menghembuskan napas tertahan, Shun melepaskan cengkramannya dari piyama dan kembali berbaring. Kali ini ia mengelus lehernya sendiri, tempat dimana tanda _soul_ _mate_ miliknya—Shun masih tidak percaya dia punya _sebelas_. Ini terdengar seperti lelucon buruk sebenarnya—berada, sambil menunggu rasa gatal menghilang.

Shun terlelap sambil memikirkan betapa dia berharap mimpinya barusan tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

(Dan seharusnya Shun sadar akan tendensinya untuk memimpikan hal yang pasti terjadi.

 **Seharusnya.** )

* * *

"Uhk—! Agh—"

Kelopak bunga beraneka warna yang berjatuhan seolah mengejek. Shun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sambil membasuh mulutnya. Hanya ada perasaan getir ketika dia membuang kelopak-kelopak bunga itu dalam tempat sampah.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Shun ketika menemukan berita Mutsuki Hajime dan Yayoi Haru—Mutsuki Hajime yang itu, yang mengalahkan nilainya setiap ujian dan Yayoi Haru yang selalu masuk tiga besar bersamanya dan Hajime—menjadi idol di Tokyo. Shun yang awalnya penasaran, akhirnya mencoba mencari sedikit informasi tentang Six Gravity, grup idol yang diikuti kedua orang itu. Tapi apa yang ditemukan membuatnya agak.. Terkejut.

Siapa yang menyangka Shun bisa menemukan 6 sosok yang selalu menghantui mimpinya hanya dengan mencari informasi tentang sebuah grup idol? Yang lebih parah, Shun bahkan tak bisa merasa terkejut ketika melihat wajah-wajah yang familiar dalam mimpinya terpampang dalam banner besar yang mempromosikan album terbaru Six Gravity.  
Shun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Benar-benar deh. Kenapa dia terkejut begini? Seharusnya dia sudah menduga. Ada alasan kenapa dia selalu memimpikan mereka bersama kan?

Dan kalau dia seharusnya tidak heran dengan hal tadi, harusnya dia juga lebih tidak heran ketika akhirnya rasa gatal yang hebat kembali mendera tenggorokannya dan dia berakhir memuntahkan kelopak bunga di kamar mandi sekolah. Apalagi ketika menemukan kelopak bunga yang ia muntahkan bukan lagi 2 jenis, tapi 6 jenis sekaligus—yang akan bertambah menjadi sebelas, Shun yakin itu.

Menghela napas, Shun membuka keran dan membasuh tangannya. Mau merasakan apapun sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Semua sudah terjadi. Kalaupun ada yang bisa dilakukan Shun sekarang hanya mengikuti arusnya.

 _Que sera sera_ seperti biasa kan?

* * *

Shun berumur 17 ketika dia mengakui tanda _soul_ _mate_ di lehernya bukan lelucon dan dia memiliki **_sebelas_ **_soul_ _mate_.

Shun juga berumur 17 ketika hasil _check-up_ kesehatan dokter menyatakan ia mengidap _hanahaki_.

* * *

Menjadi seorang idol bukan sesuatu yang Shun bayangkan akan dia lakukan. Tapi siapa yang menyangka menemukan kelinci mungil berpita merah yang sangat manis membuatnya ditawarkan posisi menjadi seorang idol di Tokyo. Bergabung menjadi idol di agensi Tsukino Production yang terkenal bahkan.

..Hanya saja dia sedikit tidak siap ketika mengetahui bila Presdir Tsukino Mikoto ingin dia dimasukkan ke dalam grup Procellarum, grup idol yang merupakan saudara dan direncanakan juga menjadi rival grup Six Gravity. Prospek berada dalam grup yang menjadi rival soul matennya sedikit meninggalkan rasa tidak enak untuknya.  
Sampai dia bertemu dengan anggota Procellarum yang lain.

Shun menertawakan nasibnya sendiri dalam hati ketika lagi-lagi melihat pemilik wajah-wajah familiar yang sudah menghiasi mimpinya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia menanggapi mereka sebagaimana ia menghadapi orang pada umumnya—yang berarti untuk standar orang lain, mungkin agak unik. Shun terus terang saja tidak begitu peduli pendapat orang lain. Ia sudah biasa dipanggil aneh—tapi mengingat baik-baik nama mereka begitu mereka saling mengenalkan diri.

Ajisai. Nii-chan. Taiyou. Tsuki. Shounen.

Minaduki Rui. Fuduki Kai. Haduki You. Nagatsuki Yoru. Kannaduki Iku.

Sekalipun mereka tidak tahu kalau Shun adalah (salah satu?) _soul_ _mate_ mereka, saat ini Shun merasa sudah cukup dengan mengetahui nama asli mereka.

* * *

Pertemuan dengan Six Gravity berlangsung.. Kacau.

Keputusan iseng menonton video konser Six Gravity membuat Shun berakhir menjadi penggemar mereka. Tapi kepada Mutsuki Hajime seluruh perhatian Shun tercurah. Sejak awal Shun sudah mengaguminya karena bisa mengalahkan nilai ujian Shun, menonton video konser mereka hanya membuat kekagumannya pada Hajime bertambah. Dari sudut pandang orang yang saat itu awam sekali tentang idol, Hajime memiliki karisma yang begitu besar, sampai-sampai membuat Shun menjadi seorang fans.

...mungkin antusiasmenya ketika akhirnya bertemu Hajime membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit terkejut. Tapi setidaknya Ugui— _Yayoi_ _Haru_ tertawa renyah melihat tingkahnya. Anggota Six Gravity yang lainpun juga tampak antusias—walau Shiwasu Kakeru dan Kisaragi Koi, masih tampak agak was-was melihatnya—menyambut kedatangannya sebagai anggota terakhir dan _leader_ Procellarum.

(Shun juga masih kurang paham. Dirinya yang bergabung paling akhir sebagai _leader_? Tapi siapalah dia untuk mempertanyakan keputusan presdir.)

Mereka makan malam bersama. Yoru dan Aoi, anggota Six Gravity, memasak makan malam yang lezat untuk merayakan lengkapnya anggota Procellarum. Ketika makan malam usai, anggota Gravi dan Procella—panggilan singkat untuk Six Gravity dan Procellarum—berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sesuatu yang Shun dengar menjadi rutinitas harian untuk kedua kelompok.

Di malam hari, ketika rasa gatal mulai menyerang tenggorokannya lagi, Shun memasang mantra kecil untuk membuat kamarnya kedap suara. Batuknya kali ini jauh lebih menyiksa daripada yang sebelumnya. Tapi kalau ada yang Shun pelajari dari pengalamannya, cara terbaik untuk cepat mengakhiri siksaan ini adalah dengan membantu dirinya sendiri memuntahkan kelopak bunga itu. Menggunakan jarinya, Shun memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk muntah.

"Ahk—! Gh.. Uhk-!"

Ketika rasa gatal itu menghilang, Shun sudah kehabisan napas. Tenggorokannya sakit dan matanya berair. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berjatuhan begitu banyak di wastafel dan berwarna-warni. Shun menghitung sambil mengambil setiap kelopak yang berbeda.

"Sakura."

"Chrysanthemum."

"Hydrangea."

"Hibiscus."

"Queen of the night."

"Aster."

"Mawar."

"Marigold."

"Lily of the valley."

"Forget me not."

"Wisteria."

Shun menarik napas tertahan. Genap 11 bunga.

Tawa getir keluar dari bibirnya. Shun membuang kelopak-kelopak bunga tadi dan menyikat gigi, lalu membasuh wajahnya. Senyum pahit terbentuk di wajah.

"...ah, yang kulakukan untuk mereka."

* * *

Pada usia 18 tahun, Shimotsuki Shun akhirnya bertemu dengan kesebelas _soul_ _mate_ -nya.

Di usia yang sama, Shimotsuki Shun juga mulai kehabisan waktu.

.

.

.  
 _Irokoizata(?) - end_

* * *

 **Boi, this is going to be a wild ride.**


	2. Waretadataruoshiru

Romantis bukan sesuatu yang menjadi keahlian Mutsuki Hajime. Tidak peduli seberapa sering sahabatnya mengatakan Hajime diam-diam romantis, Hajime tidak pernah mau percaya. Soalnya jangankan menjadi orang romantis, Hajime saja tidak berminat pada hal-hal romantis. Jadi mau sesering apapun dia direcoki, Hajime tidak bakal mengatakan dirinya romantis.

Atau minimal tidak mengaku. Atau tidak tahu. Karena demi Tuhan, Hajime sendiri tidak tahu standar romantis itu bagaimana. Komik _shoujo,_ mungkin?

Lagipula siapa juga yang mau dia perlakukan romantis? Fans?

 _Ahem_ , maaf, tapi dengan segala hormat, kalau Hajime memang harus berlaku romantis untuk alasan apapun juga, dia hanya mau berlaku romantis pada _soul mate_ -nya. Titik.

* * *

.  
 **Juunintoiro**

 **「十人十色」**

 **"To each their own; So many people, so many minds."**

 **.**

II

「Waretadataruoshiru」

"I am content with what I am [have]"

.

Disclaimer: Tsukiuta by Fujiwara dan JIku

 **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Semuanya murni untuk senang-senang saja.**

 **Warning: BL. Vomiting (karena ini hanahaki? Ayolah). Warning lain tba.**

 **Notes:**  
 **\- Ada beberapa elemen canon yang sedikit diubah supaya sesuai dengan isi cerita.**  
 **\- Alternate Universes (Vampire!AU & Origin!AU)**  
 **\- OT12, EXPECT SEMUA JENIS PAIR MUNCUL.**

 **DLDR as usual. Enjoy Reading**

 **.**

* * *

Kalau harus digambarkan dengan satu kata, maka kata 'raja' mungkin adalah kata paling tepat yang bisa diberikan Shun pada sosok Mutsuki Hajime. Tampan dan berkarisma, melihat sendiri pesona Hajime dalam jarak dekat merupakan sebuah anugerah untuk Shun. Kata-kata orang tentang bagaimana Hajime bisa membuat mereka hanya memperhatikannya tapi di saat yang sama juga memberikan jarak karena segan bukan omong kosong. Andai saja Shun hanya orang biasa, mungkin dia juga akan seperti itu.

Tentu saja 'andai'. Sekalipun bukan orang biasa, mungkin hanya shun yang cukup berani—atau tidak tahu malu. _Atau sakit jiwa_ —untuk menggelayuti hajime seperti kukang sambil menyerukan slogan 'L. O. V. E. Hajime _love~_ '.

Hanya saja itu'kan apa yang dilihat oleh para fans.

Beberapa waktu bergabung dalam Procellarum dan tinggal dalam satu bangunan bersama Mutsuki Hajime, Shun melihat sisi lain dari Hajime. Adalah suatu hal yang sangat membuatnya merasa geli ketika mengetahui sang Raja Hitam yang dielu-elukan fans karena karismanya ternyata menjadi sosok yang juga bisa agak kekanakan di hadapan para anggota senior Gravi dan Procella—Shun masih merasa geli kalau mengingat dia lebih tua 2 bulan dari Hajime. _Lebih tua._ _**Dari Hajime.**_

Bicara tentang Hajime juga... Shun juga menemukan satu hal yang sedikit mengejutkan.

Ah sebenarnya ini bukan tentang Hajime saja, tapi tentang seluruh anggota Procellarum dan Six Gravity. Shun sendiri baru menyadarinya setelah dia melihat dan tak sengaja melihat tanda _soul mate_ mereka juga interaksi mereka.

Kalau tanda _soul mate_ Shun berupa tanda kecil beraneka ragam warna dan bentuk yang mengelilingi lehernya, tanda _soul mate_ yang lain berupa satu bentuk yang sama, tapi dengan warna berbeda-beda. Sebuah kasus yang pernah Shun baca, biasanya terjadi pada mereka yang memiliki _soul mate_ lebih dari 1 orang—dan kemudian menjadi bahan perdebatan luar biasa tentang siapa _soul mate_ yang layak dengan si pemilik tanda. Shun lebih sering menemukan kasus dimana salah satu dari pemilik tanda berakhir menjauh dari pemilik tanda lainnya karena tidak terima dengan kondisi mereka. Jarang sekali dia menemukan kasus dimana ketiga—atau keempat. Atau keelima. Dan seterusnya—pemilik tanda bisa hidup berdampingan dengan senang.

(Yang kadang membuat Shun agak keheranan. Memang kenapa kalau _soul mate_ mereka lebih dari 1? Memang membagi perhatian dengan adil akan sedikit lebih susah, tapi bukankah kau juga dapat keuntungan lain? _Keuntungan dalam_ _ **urusan ranjang**_ _misalnya—_ )

Darimana Shun bisa yakin kesebelas orang lainnya memiliki tanda yang bentuknya sama tapi berbeda warna? Itu karena sekali lagi, dia sudah melihat dan tidak sengaja melihat tanda _soul mate_ mereka. Tanda milik Kai dan You terpampang begitu jelas di wajah dan leher mereka, membuat Shun yakin nantinya keduanya pasti akan jadi korban dipakaikan _make up_ super tebal untuk menutupinya ketika harus tampil di depan umum. Haru juga tidak membuat usaha berarti untuk menutupi tanda di punggung tangannya—toh pakaian panggungnya dilengkap sarung tangan.

Sementara untuk yang lain.. Shun setidaknya tahu milik Koi ada di pundak, Iku di perut, Yoru di pergelangan kaki, dan Kakeru di pinggang. Mengenai kenapa dia bisa tahu, Shun hanya bisa bilang dia punya timing yang sangat tepat. Atau sangat buruk. Maksudnya dia tidak sengaja melihat tanda di pundak Koi saat dia membenahi kausnya, tidak sengaja melihat pergelangan kaki Yoru ketika yang bersangkutan terjungkal setelah tersandung Kuroda—kelinci hitam ukuran super besar yang sebenarnya adalah peliharaan Presdir Tsukino yang entah kenapa berdiam di asrama Gravi, sama seperti Shiroda, kelinci yang ditemukannya, yang tinggal di asrama Procella—dan tidak sengaja masuk kamar mandi saat Iku masih mengenakan pakaian begitu selesai mandi.

Yang lainnya? Shun hanya bisa asumsikan tertutupi pakaian mereka. Tapi setelah melihat bentuk kristal salju yang ada pada anggota lainnya, Shun bisa mengatakan dengan yakin mereka juga punya tanda yang sama. Apalagi kalau melihat kedekatan mereka.

Walau Shun baru sebentar di sana, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kok. Kedekatan mereka sedikit berbeda dengan kedekatan teman-teman yang berada dalam satu grup. Shun hanya bisa mengasumsikan masing-masing anggota grup lebih dekat dengan sesama anggota mereka karena mereka sudah lama berada dalam grup yang sama, tapi Shun tidak buta. Tangan Aoi yang berada di pinggang Yoru lebih lama dari seharusnya, senyum kecil tapi lembut Haru pada Rui, perkelahian Arata dan Koi yang kadang-kadang membuat You menyela mereka dan mengacak rambut keduanya. Satu hal yang paling membuat Shun menggelengkan kepala hanya mereka kadang-kadang buru-buru menghentikan semua itu kalau mendapatinya melihat mereka.

Aduh, betapa naif. Bahkan meski Shun bukan _demon lord_ dan tidak memiliki kemampuannya, dia masih akan menyadari mereka.

Karena kalau kau tidak bisa merasakan rasa sayang mereka untuk satu sama lain, mungkin matamu sudah busuk.

.

.

.

(Sayangnya untuk Shun, melihat kedekatan mereka kadang-kadang membuatnya berakhir menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di dalam kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan kelopak bunga.

Tidak berarti Shun menyesal. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah _soul mate_ -nya. Asalkan mereka semua senang, Shun bisa bilang dia tidak menyesal.

...dia harus mengakui dia kesepian sih.)

* * *

.

.

Langkah kaki menimbulkan suara berketak-ketuk yang menggema di ruangan besar. Lilin pada _chandelier_ kristal sudah padam, penerangan yang tersisa hanya temaram lilin di tangan. Shun menapaki tangga dan lorong besar, langkahnya membawanya ke depan pintu berpelintur megah dengan ukiran detail.

Pintu mengayun membuka sebelum Shun bisa menyentuh pegangannya. Senyum kecil di bibir ketika ia melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tempat lilin di sisi meja. Di belakangnya pintu kembali menutup dengan debam keras, sementara lilin lain yang menghias kamar serentak menyala. Warna apinya bukan orange hangat, melainkan ungu seterang batu _amethyst_.

Di tengah sinar ungu Shun melihat tiga tubuh bergelimang di ranjang—ah koreksi. Salah satu sudah bangun.

"Senang melihatmu sudah bangun." Shun menyapa sambil mendekat ke ranjang. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yang diajak bicara menguap pelan sebelum balas menatap Shun. Mata ungu cerah dengan pupil ramping balas menatap Shun. Dua taring yang terlihat dari mulut setengah membuka berkilau ditimpa cahaya.

"...Kau terlambat, Shun."

"Hehe~"

Shun merangkak naik ke ranjang, berhati-hati agar tidak menindih Haru ataupun membangunkan Kai di sisi Hajime. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di antara kaki Hajime. Tangannya perlahan melepaskan kancing jubah putih dan menanggalkannya dari tubuh. Selanjutnya kalung dan belati perak dijatuhkan ke lantai. Terakhir tiga kancing teratas kemeja hitam dilepaskan, menampilkan kulit pucat yang berhiaskan bekas luka samar berupa dua lubang kecil identik yang sejajar, bertebaran di sekitar leher dan pundak.

Hajime merengkuh pinggangnya untuk menarik Shun mendekat. Tangan satunya mendorong kepala agar Shun menunduk. Sang _hunter_ menutup mata ketika lidah berlukis kristal salju terlujur dan menyapu bekar-bekas luka yang bertaburan seperti mencicipi makanan lezat. Deru napas menerpa kulit, Shun merengkuh leher Hajime dan membawanya mendekat.

"Jangan ragu. Gigit saja."

Cengkraman di rambutnya mengerat.

"Aku baru meminum darahmu dua hari lalu."

"Tenang saja." Shun terkekeh. "Aku sudah sehat seperti biasa~ tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."

Helaan napas pelan. Tapi Hajime menurut.

"Hanya sedikit hari ini. Kalau belum puas sana minta pada Kai atau Haru. Setelah itu segera kembali ke tempatmu."

"Aku tahu~"

Sakit yang mengikuti ketika dua gigi tajam mengoyak permukaan kulit sudah sangat familiar. Ketika tegukan pertama di telan, Shun menghela napas yang ditahannya. Lengan di leher Hajime merengkuh lebih erat, mengundang sang vampir untuk meneguk darah lebih banyak sementara Shun menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Untuk sejenak, dia mengosongkan pikiran dan membiarkan Hajime menyantap makan malamnya.

Sebelum dia kembali ke antara _hunter_ egois dan bermuka dua, setidaknya biarkan dia menikmati ini.

.

.

* * *

"..Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?"

Pertanyaan dan raut wajah Hajime yang tampak makin tak nyaman menyadarkan Shun kalau dia tidak sengaja menatap Hajime terlalu lama. Shun hanya memasang senyum penuh misterinya seperti biasa, tapi membiarkan Hajime melihat niat isengnya.

"Tidak~ Aku hanya mengagumi Hajime~"

Helaan napas yang dikeluarkan Hajime sudah ia perkirakan. Shun tertawa renyah ketika Hajime memanggil namanya dengan nada lelah. Menggunakan naskah kopiannya untuk menutupi senyum jahilnya, Shun kembali mengucap. Kali ini mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Hehe, bercanda. Aku hanya merasa sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu ketika Hajime bicara tadi~" ia menambahkan sambil menurunkan naskahnya dari wajah. Senyum yang berkesan 'aku-tahu-rahasiamu' menggantikan senyum isengnya tadi. "Sesuatu yang berwarna ungu~"

Bagaimana Hajime langsung mengatupkan mulutnya erat-erat terlihat sangat komikal. Shun terkekeh lagi. Duh, manisnya Hajime ketika berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu begini.

"Eeh~ kenapa begitu? Aku jadi makin penasaran." ujar Shun setengah tertawa. "Menambah tindikan di lidah? Wah Hajime~ Nanti Kanade protes loh~"

Yang diajak bicara memalingkan wajah. Shun cuma bisa tersenyum tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Keduanya melanjutkan membaca naskah masing-masing sampai staf memanggil mereka.

"Mutsuki-san, Shimotsuki-san, sudah waktunya."

"Iya~" Shun bangkit dari kursi dan merapikan _coat_ -nya. "Hajime? Ayo?"

"..."

"Hajime?"

Shun mengerjap ketika Hajime menatapnya. Pemuda itu kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kesusahan mencari kata-kata. Lima menit melihat Hajime berkutat mencari kata yang pas, Shun akhirnya akhirnya merasa kasihan juga pada Hajime.

"Kalau tentang yang tadi, aku minta maaf kalau menyinggung perasaanmu." ujarnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu topik sensitif. Maaf ya?"

"Bukan begitu." Hajime mengucap akhirnya. _Leader_ Six Gravity itu akhirnya menghela napas. "...Bukan tindik."

"Ya?"

Hajime memalingkan wajah. "Kubilang bukan tindik. Yang di lidahku."

Mata hijau mengerjap. "Oh?"

Mendecak, Hajime menggumam. "Lebih cepat kalau kuperlihatkan. Sini, mendekat."

Shun melangkah mendekat, menuruti suruhan Hajime. Ketika ia sudah cukup dekat, Hajime membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

* * *

.

.

"Hajime~"

"Hn?"

"..Julurkan lidahmu?"

Ada berbagai emosi yang terlintas di mata ungu Hajime ketika dia menatapnya balik. Tapi yang paling terlihat saat ini adalah tak percaya. Cengkraman di pundak Shun menguat, dia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku tajam menusuk kulit dari balik pakaian. Taring Hajime perlahan memanjang ketika dia mendesis.

"Permintaan macam apa itu? Diamlah untuk sekali ini saja!"

Shun menggeleng, tidak mengacuhkan tangan Hajime yang sekali lagi mencengkram pundaknya. "Tolong? Sekali ini saja, aku janji."

Hajime menggeritkan gigi. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak akan melakukan ini lagi.."

"Hajime, Hajime." Shun tertawa hambar. Setengah mati dia menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada sekujur tubuhnya. "Tidak salah kalau aku bilang begitu'kan? Apalagi kondisi begini."

Keduanya tahu menggunakan 'kondisi begini' untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Shun sekarang adalah tindakan yang sangat meremehkan. Manusia macam apa yang masih hidup setelah dikeroyok oleh rekan sesama _hunter_ bersenjatakan belati? Shun bukan vampir. Dia tidak akan mati begitu tersentuh oleh perak, tapi ditikam berkali-kali dengan senjata tajam? Itu sih sudah pasti bakal mati. Kemampuan sihir setara _demon lord_ juga tidak berguna kalau tubuhmu ditikam belati dan ditusuk tombak. Shun masih bisa bicara normal dengan Hajime ini saja sudah luar biasa.

Tarikan napasnya semakin berat. Jubah putih yang bernoda merah menggelap warnanya. Pandangan yang kabur hampir terasa seperti ketika Hajime meminum darahnya. Hanya saja kali ini taring itu tidak menyentuh leher. Shun mendecak sebal. Setidaknya darahnya tidak terbuang percuma kalau Hajime meminumnya.

"Hajime." Shun mengulang lagi. Lebih kalem. "...Perlihatkan lidahmu..?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya berkali-kali." Hajime menyanggah.

"Hajime..."

Entah apa yang membuat Hajime akhirnya mau menuruti ucapan Shun. Shun tersenyum kecil ketika Hajime membuka mulut lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Pandangan Shun sudah cukup kabur hingga kristal salju yang biasanya bisa dia lihat jelas hanya tampak seperti cipratan warna ungu.

Tapi untuk Shun, ini sudah cukup.

"Shun?" dia mendengar Hajime memanggilnya. "Oi!"

Kau tahu rasanya ketika rasa stress yang menumpuk akhirnya hilang dan kau bisa menarik napas lega? Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan Shun selain itu untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Bahkan walau Hajime mengguncang tubuhnya yang melemah sambil mendekapnya lebih erat.

Sejak awal ceritanya bukan yang terbaik. Hajime adalah vampir berdarah ningrat dari keluarga yang sangat tua, sementara Shun adalah musuhnya, seorang _hunter_ dari kelompok ternama. Pemanis dari cerita ini hanyalah Hajime—dan akhirnya, 'keluarga'nya—menerima Shun yang _hunter_ berulang kali ke rumah mereka. Tapi siapapun bisa menebak akhirnya tak akan manis. Menemukan kenyataan Hajime memiliki tanda _soul mate_ -nya setelah mengetahui dia sudah dalam hubungan tertentu dengan Haru dan Kai hanya awalnya saja. Kalau ada yang tidak disangka oleh Shun, itu hanya bagaimana dia mati.

Dia pikir dia akan mati di tangan mahluk-mahluk malam ini. Minimal oleh keluarga vampir yang dulu ia bunuh misalnya . Tapi dikeroyok oleh rekan-rekan sesama _hunter-_ nya? Siapa yang menyangka.

Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau Hajime dan keluarganya akan menolongnya di saat terakhir sih. Shun pikir dia akan tewas begitu saja sambil mengutuk rekan-rekan _hunter-_ nya. Setidaknya dia bisa menertawakan bagaimana wajah horror mereka sebelum Kai dan Haru menggigit lehernya.

Selain itu.. Bisa berada di pelukan Hajime di saat begini rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Oi, Shun? _Shun!_ "

Apapun yang ingin dikatakan Hajime selanjutnya terhenti ketika Shun menyentuh pipinya. Shun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bingung Hajime.

"...Maaf merepotkan ya."

Ah, Hajime, andai saja kau tahu. Tapi kau sudah bahagia dengan Haru dan Kai, jadi dia tak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Dia sudah cukup sering mengganggu, Shun tidak ingin mengganggu lebih dari ini.

Mengucapkan kelimatpun terasa susah sekarang. Suara Shun hampir tidak terdengar, sang _hunter_ hanya bisa berharap pendengaran tajam Hajime menangkap apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Te..rima ka..sih."

.

.

.

(Ini bukan akhir cerita terbaik. Shun menyayangkan bagaimana mereka tidak bisa bersama dan memiliki akhir bahagia. Tapi Hajime sudah bahagia dengan Kai dan Haru.

Untuk Shun, selama Hajime bahagia, itu cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

Jadi walaupun Shun harus menutupi tanda _soul mate_ -nya sendiri dan merelakan Hajime, itu bukan masalah. Dia akan melepas Hajime dengan suka rela.

 _ **Asalkan Hajime bahagia.**_ )

.

.

* * *

Rasa nostalgia menyerang Shun ketika dia melihat kristal salju berwarna ungu di permukaan lidah Hajime. _Leader_ Procellarum itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh lehernya sendiri, tempat dimana tanda _soul mate_ milik Hajime berada. Shun mengerjapkan mata, lalu mengatur ekspresinya sehingga ia hanya menampilkan senyum.

"Ah."

Hajime menarik lagi lidahnya dan memalingkan wajah. Shun biasanya akan segera bermonolog tentang bagaimana diberkatinya dia bisa melihat sisi _dere_ Hajime kemudian memohon untuk diizinkan mengabadikan momen itu dalam bentuk gambar, tapi hari ini Shun harus menahan diri. Senyum dan berusaha bersikap tenang.

"..Ya. Itu." Hajime mengucap lagi. Canggung. "...tanda _soul mate_."

Shun tidak bisa menahan senyuman.

"..Aku tahu."

"Eh."

Hajime mengerjapkan mata ketika Shun hanya menjawab singkat dan memutar badannya. Ia baru tersadar ketika Shun sudah nyaris membuka pintu.

"Tunggu, kau tidak terkejut..?"

Pemuda itu berhenti. Perlahan, Shun berbalik. "Aku sudah merasa kalau itu tanda _soul mate_." ujarnya sambil setengah menoleh. "Aku cuma penasaran bentuknya bagaimana~"

"..Oh."

Ada hening sejenak di antara mereka. Shun tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengulurkan tangan pada Hajime.

"Hajime, ayo? Kita sudah ditunggu loh."

Hajime membuka mulut, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara. Alih-alih dia mengikuti Shun. Keduanya ditegur oleh manager mereka untuk keterlambatan mereka, tapi untungnya itu bukan hal besar. Shun dan Hajime segera bergabung dengan grup masing-masing dan percakapan mereka tadi terlupakan.

.

.

.

(Kalau pun Hajime tampak ingin bertanya setiap dia melihat Shun tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya, Shun cuma bisa balas melambai dan tersenyum, sambil pura-pura tidak tahu. Toh dia sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Hajime.

...Masalahnya sekarang hanyalah dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak sekarang.)

* * *

Anggota Six Gravity dan Procellarum yang lain tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Hajime sejak pengambilan gambar untuk _reality show_ yang baru saja mereka ikuti. Tapi hanya Haru yang bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan oleh Hajime—yang sebenarnya tidak susah. Siapapun yang sudah kenal Hajime cukup lama bisa melihatnya dengan gampang kok. Hajime cenderung tanpa sadar melamun kalau sedang kepikiran sesuatu. Dalam kasus dimana si penyebab masalah yang dipikirkan Hajime kebetulan berada satu ruangan dengannya, biasanya Hajime akan tanpa sadar sering menunjukan pandangannya ke arah si penyebab.

Mengingat Haru sudah beberapa kali menangkap basah Hajime memerhatikan Shun, Haru rasa jelas penyebab Hajime seperti ini adalah Shun. Tinggal mengorek apa persisnya yang membuat Hajime kepikiran, itu saja.

Tapi bila mau jujur, Haru sudah ada tebakan. Dan dia bertekad kalau bisa segera menyelesaikan hal ini. Soalnya ini menyangkut semua orang dalam Gravi maupun Procella. Untunglah kesempatan datang padanya saat mereka melihat jadwal pekerjaan masing-masing.

Setelah ini, masing-masing akan melakukan pekerjaan solo. Shun, Haru, Aoi, dan Yoru yang kebetulan masih ada pekerjaan berupa pemotretan untuk majalah, dan oleh Kurotsuki dan Tsukishiro, dimintai tolong untuk menuju ke lokasi pemotretan sendiri dengan taksi. Aoi dan Yoru menatapnya heran ketika Haru meminta mereka berdua naik taksi terpisah.

"Haru-san? Kenapa kami harus naik taksi berdua saja?"

Haru hanya memberi senyum. "Lalu Shun bagaimana? Masa tidak ada yang menemaninya?"

"Tapi kalau naik taksi berempat kan bisa..." Yoru balas bertanya heran.

"Ah nanti kan desak-desakan."

Kedua anggota _nenchuugumi_ itu mengerjap. Haru menambahkan dengan senyuman. "Ada yang ingin kupastikan dulu dengan Shun. Nanti aku beritahukan kok."

"...Baiklah.." kali ini akhirnya keduanya mengangguk. "Kami paham."

Tersenyum lagi, Haru menunduk untuk mencium puncak kepala kedua juniornya itu. Baik Aoi dan Yoru membalas dengan memeluk Haru erat sebelum naik ke taksi dan berangkat lebih dulu. Haru yang ditinggalkan sendiri menoleh ke belakang. Kurotsuki Dai, manager Procellarum masih memberikan Shun list pekerjaannya, jadi Haru diminta menunggu. Untungnya beberapa menit kemudian Shun menyusulnya. Haru mempersilakan _leader_ Procellarum itu masuk lebih dulu sebelum menyusul masuk dan memberitahukan alamat lokasi pemotretan selanjutkan pada supir.

Beberapa menit pertama diisi kesunyian. Shun dan Haru sama-sama diam—walau Haru beberapa kali melirik ke arah Shun. Dia sempat mendengar keluhan Procellarum tentang bagaimana _leader_ mereka adalah orang yang eksentrik. Haru juga harus mengakui itu. Shun memang orang yang unik, tapi hebatnya pemuda yang mengaku sendiri bila dirinya adalah _demon lord_ itu tampak sangat tidak peduli pada perkataan orang. Haru rasa itu poin positif.

Kalau dari pengamatan Haru, lepas dari dan sisi eksentriknya Shun merupakan orang yang kalem. Tutur katanya sopan dan berkarisma seperti Hajime. Bedanya Shun lebih mudah didekati—kendati Haru juga merasakan adanya jarak setiap dia berbincang dengan Shun. Pemuda itu kadang bertingkah seakan-akan dia hanya penonton, sesuatu yang haru tidak tahu harus dia katagorikan sebagai efek belum terlalu mengenal anggota Procella dan Gravi yang lain atau karena memang dasarnya Shun seperti itu. Haru juga harus mengakui kalau Shun mungkin agak pemalas sih... Kecuali kalau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Hajime karena pemuda itu mengaku dia adalah fans Hajime nomor satu. _Katanya._

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Pertama kali melihat Shun, Haru sebenarnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Terpana? Jelas. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Haru, Shun sama berkarismanya seperti Hajime. Tapi Shun.. Sangat menyilaukan dan penuh teka-teki. Tidak seperti Hajime yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak dulu ataupun kai Yang terbuka pada perasaannya, Shun menyimpan semuanya di dalam. Tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan perasaannya sendiri. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, melihat semua orang dari pinggir sambil memberikan senyum seperti Mona Lisa. Misterius. Penuh arti. Dalam. Dan entah apa maksudnya.

(Haru menolak untuk berkomentar tentang penampilan Shun. Tapi untuk sekedar memberi gambaran, Hajime mengakui kalau Shun tampak menarik. Hajime. _Mutsuki hajime._ **Mutsuki Hajime** yang _**itu**_ mengakui seseorang tampak menarik. Haru rasa dia tidak perlu berkomentar apa-apa lagi.)

Haru tampaknya tak menyadari seberapa lama dia melirik Shun kali ini karena tahu-tahu saja pemuda itu sudah menoleh menatapnya. Bibir melengkungkan senyum kecil, mata hijau berkilat jahil.

"Ada apa, Haru?"

"Ah tidak." Haru tertawa. Kali ini langsung saja menoleh pada Shun. "Maaf. Aku agak penasaran tadi."

"Penasaran?"

Ugh, terkutuklah mulut besarnya. Kenapa dia malah berkata begitu. Haru buru-buru memutar otak, mencari alasan yang tepat. Matanya kebetulan melihat choker hitam di leher Shun.

"Uh.. Itu..." Haru menunjuk choker Shun. "..Kau selalu memakai itu ya..?"

Shun meraba lehernya sendiri, tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja~ ini kan hadiah dari produserku." Shun tertawa kecil. "Sudah tentu ku pakai~"

 _'Kemana-mana?'_ tanya Haru tanpa disuarakan. Tapi nyatanya yang terucap adalah. "Hee~ bukan untuk menutupi tanda _soul mate_ kan?"

Maksud Haru hanya bercanda, tapi ketika Shun tidak menjawab dia jadi cemas ucapannya sudah menyinggung Shun. Haru sudah akan mengucapkan 'hanya bercanda', tapi dia terdiam saat melihat Shun. Pemuda itu hanya memberinya senyum sejuta maknanya memberinya pertanyaan.

"Hm~? Kenapa Haru bilang begitu?"

* * *

Ketika Haru bertanya, separuh dari diri Shun ingin mengatakan 'akhirnya ada yang berani bertanya' sementara separuh lainnya menyesali kenapa akhirnya ada yang menanyakan hal itu.

..Yah dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini terus sih. Jadi untuk sementara Shun akan balik bertanya pada Haru. Shun tak bisa menahan geli melihat Haru yang kikuk sendiri.

"Uh...karena.. Shun selalu memakai itu..?"

Kalimatnya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Shun kembali tertawa, kali ini diikuti Haru.

"Dan kenapa kau yakin aku menggunakannya untuk menutupi tanda _soul mate_ -ku?"

"Yah.. Karena kau sudah menemukan _soul mate_ -mu?"

"Mm-hm." Shun mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa saja."

"Bisa saja?"

Dia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dan mengedip. "Kan tidak seru kalau aku jawab begitu aja."

"...Ahaha.."

Tawa tanpa rasa humor Haru dibalas senyuman kecil. Shun kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya ke tangan Haru. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Ada alasan untuk itu?"

"Ah.."

Kali ini Haru mengusap punggung tangannya sendiri yang berhias kristal salju yang identik dengan milik Hajime—dan Kai. Dan Yoru. Dan You. Dan seluruh anggota Gravi dan Procella lainnya—namun berwarna hijau. Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian menoleh dan membalas ucapan Shun dengan senyuman.

"Ketahuan ya?"

"Ara, Haru~" Shun terkekeh. "Aku memang tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi aku tidak buta loh. Siapapun yang melihat kalian pasti sadar kok."

"Ahaha!" tawa Haru lebih jujur kali ini. Senyum di bibir Haru sedikit melembut ketika menyentuh tanda di tangannya. "Siapa tahu. Shun bilang menggemari Hajime'kan? Pasti pernah tahu tentang ini?"

"Mmm."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Haru tersenyu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Shun. "Tentang ini."

Shun menggumam, mengingat artikel konyol yang ditulis berkenaan dengan tanda _soul mate_ yang mereka miliki. Secara umum, opini publik tampaknya terbagi menjadi tiga bila menyangkut tanda _soul mate_ yang mereka miliki. Ada yang menganggap hanya milik Hajime saja tanda _soul mate_ yang asli sementara milik anggota Gravi dan Procella lainnya adalah tanda buatan untuk menyamarkan siapa _soul mate_ Hajime, ada yang menganggap semuanya asli dan mereka adalah _soul mate_ , dan ada yang menganggap semuanya hanya bohong belaka saja untuk menarik popularitas. Secara ofisial, pihak agensi juga belum pernah—sengaja menghindari—memberikan jawaban resmi. 'Hanya tanda Hajime yang asli, yang lain buatan' adalah cerita yang paling umum diterima sih.

Dan Shun merasa Presdir Tsukino Mikoto akan benar-benar menggunakan cerita itu untuk cerita ofisialnya. Soalnya Shun sendiri mendapat pertanyaan macam-macam tentang _soul mate_ -nya dan apakah dia familiar tentang gosip mengenai tanda _soul mate_ yang lain. Presdir bahkan menyuruhnya sengaja memberikan jawaban ambigu pada pers kalau sampai ada yang bertanya tentang itu padanya.

Tapi tentu saja dia tahu kebenarannya kan?

"Menurutku ini asli." Shun menjawab tanpa ragu. "Kalau palsu, untuk apa kalian harus buru-buru menjauh ketika saling sentuh saat aku tidak sengaja melihat?"

"Yaah.. Akting mungkin?"

"Apa tidak terbalik kalau begitu?" Shun tertawa, tangannya meraih tangan Haru yang terulur. "...Aku sudah bilang aku tidak buta, Haru. Kau sangat menyayangi mereka kan?"

* * *

.

.

Hubungan mereka aneh.

Shun sudah sering mendengar gosip semacam itu. Tapi tidak ada yang mengherankan, karena siapapun pasti heran melihat bagaimana _seraph_ dan _hellion_ , dua mahluk yang secara natural merupakan lawan satu sama lain, bisa duduk bersama tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Tidak ada perdebatan, tidak ada suasana tegang, tidak ada darah yang tumpah. Hanya dua _seraph_ dan dua _hellion_ yang berkumpul dan bercengkrama.

Dalam opininya, sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka lahir dan besar bersama di tempat yang sama, kemudian bersama-sama pula mengurus junior mereka yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang mereka sembunyikan dari satu sama lain, meski bukan sekali dua kali perdebatan pecah karena perbedaan mereka. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

Bahkan ketika Hajime dan Haru jatuh menjadi _hellion_. Tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka selain warna sayap dan tambahan tanduk untuk Hajime dan Haru.

Tapi tentu saja, namanya perbedaan pendapat selalu ada.

"Apa maksud kalian tidak usah bertemu lagi?!"

Kai menggeram kesal pada kedua _hellion_ di depannya. Akan tetapi reaksi mereka hanya melipat tangan dan tertawa.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Tidak usah bertemu lagi."

"Alasannya! Aku minta alasan!" Kai mendecak lagi begitu mendengar ucapan Hajime. "Kita sudah berteman sekian lama tapi kemudian kalian bilang tidak usah bertemu lagi? Setidaknya beri alasan dong?!"

"Maa, maa, Kai." Haru berusaha menenangkan sang _seraph_ yang keburu panas. "Kami punya alasan.."

"Kalau begitu beritahukan, dong!" Kai memijit kening sebelum melirik sebal pada Shun yang sejak tadi hanya menyeruput tehnya. "Kau juga bilang sesuatu dong!"

"Hm~? Kai ingin aku berkomentar apa?"

"Eh?!"

Shun menelengkan kepala dan membalas tatapan heran ketiga temannya dengan ekspresi tenang. "Kai'kan tahu mereka. Kalau Hajime tidak mau bilang, dia tidak akan bilang. Haru juga menurut pada Hajime. Percuma ditanya."

"Ugh—"

 _Seraph_ di bawah golongan _Chesed_ itu menarik memijit kening. Tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran partnernya. Tapi di antara menghadapi _hellion_ keras kepala, _hellion_ yang menuruti kata si _hellion_ keras kepala, dan _seraph_ yang sama saja keras kepalanya, Kai tahu dia tidak punya harapan untuk mengorek jawaban.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran sedikitpun?" Kai bertanya pada Shun akhirnya. "Daripada aku kau lebih punya hak untuk bertanya loh. Kau _soul mate_ Haru, Shun."

Shun kembali menyesap teh dan meletakkan cangkirnya ketika merasakan tatapan kedua _hellion_ sekarang juga beralih padanya.

"Mm.. Kalau begitu.. Haru."

"..Ya?"

"Kau percaya pada Hajime?"

"Eh?" si _hellion_ mengerjap heran. "Tentu saja?"

"Apa kau juga merasa tidak bertemu denganku dan Kai dan yang lain—yang ada di _Sanctuary_ —merupakan keputusan terbaik, untuk alasan apapun itu?"

Kali ini Haru dan Hajime berpandangan sejenak. Agak lama, barulah Haru menoleh padanya lagi dan mengangguk.

"..Ya."

"Baiklah." Shun berdiri. Tangannya menepuk jubah panjang yang dia kenakan. Kai di sampingnya mengerjap. "Kai, ayo kembali."

"Eh?!"

"Haru bilang dia rasa lebih baik tidak usah bertemu kita'kan? Ya sudah, kita pergi saja." ujar Shun santai. Tapi kemudian dia menatap Hajime dan Haru dan membungkuk kecil. "Terima kasih untuk teh dan waktunya. Aku harap hari kalian berlangsung menyenangkan hari ini. Sampai jumpa... Kapanpun kita bertemu lagi."

Enam sayap dengan bulu putih bersih mengembang dari balik punggung Shun. Sang _seraph_ berbalik, keenam sayap sudah akan mengepak ketika seseorang memanggilnya lagi.

"Shun!"

Suara itu datang dari Haru. _Hellion_ itu beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya mengepal erat, kuku tajam menusuk telapak tangan yang menghitam.

"...kau percaya padaku'kan?"

Menoleh, Shun dan Haru bertatapan. Tapi hanya sekilas.

"..Menurutmu?"

Shun menjawab pada akhirnya. Tapi belum sempat jawaban diberikan, dentang lonceng berbunyi. Berat dan nyaring, berdentang sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dan menggema begitu keras. Shun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kai.

"Kai, ayo pergi?"

"Tsk."

Sayap-sayap putih mengepak bersamaan. Kai dan Shun melesat ke udara, meninggalkan bulu putih sebagai jejak dan kedua _hellion_ yang hanya menatap mereka selagi mereka kembali ke rumah mereka, _Sanctuary_.

"Shun." Kai bertanya dari belakang Shun, suaranya sayup-sayup di tengah desir angin dan kepakan sayap. "...apa kau percaya Haru?"

"Kai ini." Shun menghela napas. Kali ini Shun berhenti, keenam sayap mengibas pelan untuk mempertahankan posisinya di udara dan berbalik menatap Kai. Senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Kai masa lupa sih?"

Shun terkekeh melihat wajah heran Kai. Jarinya mengelus permata biru berkilauan yang tergantung di tengah dada.

"Kai lupa ya aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka?"

Kali ini mata biru Kai yang melebar.

"Aaahh!" ia menunjuk Shun yang tertawa. "Terus kau membaca pikiran mereka?!"

"Mm-hm~ Hajime memikirkan banyak hal loh." _seraph_ im itu tersenyum kecil, pahit. "Yah, walau kurasa Hajime sengaja membiarkanku membaca pikirannya."

"Bah, sengaja atau tidak bukan masalah." Kai menggumam. "...lalu? Apa kau menemukan kenapa dia menyuruh kita seperti itu?"

"Hmm..."

. . .

Shun merasakan seseorang menatapnya selagi Kai melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya pada kedua _hellion_ yang dulunya menjadi—sekarangpun masih—sahabat mereka. _Seraph_ itu mengangkat cangkirnya, menatap bergantian pada Haru dan Hajime, kemudian mendapati Hajime memberi tatapan singkat. Isyarat kecil yang mereka sepakati untuk Shun agar membaca pikiran Hajime karena tidak ingin pembicaraan didengar orang lain.

 _'Shun.'_

 _'Hm~?'_

 _'Kami akan melakukan pemberontakan pada_ Sanctuary _.'_

Tangan Shun terhenti sesaat sebelum bibirnya menyentuh pinggir cangkir. Suara Hajime masih menggema di kepalanya.

 _'Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu macam-macam untuk saat ini. Tapi satu yang pasti,_ Sanctuary _berniat buruk pada kalian—semua_ seraph _. Kata Haru kami akan butuh bantuan kali, tapi sementara ini, lebih baik kita tidak usah berhubungan dulu agar tetua tidak curiga pada kalian.'_

 _Ah_ , shun sejenak berpikir, _pantas saja belakangan ini ia merasa seperti di awasi_. _'Mm-hm?'_

 _'Aku akan berikan informasi di lain waktu. Itu saja.'_

 _'Baiklah.'_

Kai meliriknya tepat ketika ia menyesap teh. Suara Hajime sekali lagi terngiang ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Ketegangan di pundak Haru menghilang ketika Shun tidak mendesak bertanya dan Kai hanya bisa menghela napas.

 _'Dan Shun.'_

 _'Ya?'_

Shun sedang bertanya pada Haru ketika dua buah jawaban terdengar.

 _ **'Haru dan aku menyayangi kalian. Jangan lupa itu.'**_

 _ **'Kami berdua menyayangi kalian.**_ _Aku menyayangimu._ _ **Tolong bersabar sebentar saja, ini untukmu dan yang lain.'**_

. . .

"Entahlah."

 _ **"Entahlah?!"**_

Shun mengangkat pundak dan berbalik. "Aku rasa kita akan tahu jawabannya sendiri nanti. Tapi Kai?"

"Hng?"

"Kai percaya padaku'kan?"

"Haah? Tentu saja'kan?" Kai menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau aku tidak percaya, aku tidak akan setengah mati sampai mau menjadi tangan kananmu."

"Kalau begitu ingat baik-baik," Shun menoleh lagi kali ini. Jarinya berhenti di depan bibir yang melengkung membentuk senyum. "Mereka berdua benar-benar sayang pada kita kok."

.

.

* * *

Haru mengerjap mendengar jawaban yakin Shun.

"Benar'kan?" Shun tersenyum, masih memegang tangannya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri tiap garis yang membentuk pola _. "Haru sa~yang sekali pada mereka."_

Otak Haru menyuruhnya untuk mengelak. Tapi lidahnya kelu. Yang terucap malah kalimat terbata-bata.

"..T-Tentu saja..."

"Hehe~ tuh'kan." Shun tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Haru. Senyumnya berubah jahil. "Dan aku harap itu memuaskan rasa penasaran Haru? Oh, dan tolong katakan pada yang lain mereka tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi kalau mau bermesraan di depanku lagi?"

Haru cuma bisa mengangguk. Tidak ada satu sanggahanpun yang bisa dia katakan. Kalimat shun terus terngiang di telinganya bahkan ketika pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Begitu juga ketika mereka sudah sampai di lokasi pemotretan dan kembali bekerja.

Ah, sepertinya dia tahu sekarang kenapa Hajime bisa segelisah itu.

(Dan berkenaan dengan itu, Hajime juga benar. _Shun memang orang yang sangat menarik._ )

* * *

Shimotsuki Shun kadang-kadang bisa bertingkah bodoh.

Shun memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil terbungkuk-bungkuk di atas wastafel. Kelopak bunga dan saliva berjatuhan dengan berantakan, mengotori dagunya sendiri. Tarikan napas tersengal menggema dalam bilik kecil, diselingi batuk dan suara muntah. Ketika kelopak terakhir meninggalkan mulutnya dan Shun merasakan napasnya kembali teratur, kakinya terasa lemas. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyalakan keran dan membasuh mulutnya sendiri.

Kadang Shun tidak tahu apakah keputusan yang ia buat untuk menjadi idol merupakan hal yang tepat. Di satu sisi, keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan para _soul mate_ -nya terpenuhi. Tapi di sisi lain, umurnya bisa makin memendek secara literal kalau bertemu mereka.

Ah, tapi kalaupun dia tidak bertemu mereka, toh hasil akhirnya sama saja. Pertanyaan sekarang apakah ia bisa dikatakan masokis karena malah sengaja memperpendek lagi umurnya yang sudah pendek itu untuk hal seperti ini? Yang lebih penting, apakah ini setimpal?

Shun juga tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah sempat berbicara dengan dua orang dari sebelas _soul mate_ -nya.

Mutsuki Hajime dan Yayoi Haru, keduanya merupakan orang yang luar biasa. Dari ingatannya, kedua orang itu merupakan dua dari beberapa orang yang berkali-kali menjadi _soul mate_ dalam artian romantisnya—yang sebenarnya merupakan hal lucu, karena lebih sering daripada tidak keduanya menjadi _soul mate_ -nya di saat yang sama. Atau _sebelumnya sudah pernah terlibat dalam hubungan dengan satu sama lain._ Lucu sekali bagaimana takdir bekerja.

Selain itu setidaknya satu beban yang dia rasakan sudah terangkat begitu mengajak mereka bicara. Hajime dan Haru masih sama seperti Hajime dan Haru yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya—yang pernah menjadi _soul mate-_ nya. Tetap baik dan pengertian, serta bisa mengayomi yang lain. Yang terpenting, mereka sama protektifnya, apalagi pada _soul mate_ platonik—junior—mereka.

"Uhk—!"

Rasa gatal lagi-lagi menyerang. Shun kembali terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan kelopak bunga. Helaian yang keluar sekali lagi berwarna-warni, genap sebelas bunga seperti terakhir kali. Pemuda itu sekali lagi harus mengulangi rutinitasnya—muntah sampai tidak bisa muntah, membuat dirinya sendiri muntah sampai tidak ada kelopak bunga lagi yang keluar, lalu membasuh mulut.

... Mungkin ini tanda kalau seharusnya dia tidak mengajak mereka bicara. Shun berani bertaruh _hanahaki_ -nya makin parah setiap dia melakukan hal itu.

Ugh, betapa Shun berharap penyakitnya tidak sesensitif ini. Cukup sekali dia harus mendadak meninggalkan ruangan ketika penyakitnya kambuh. Untunglah Presdir Tsukino dan Dai memaklumi ketika mereka melihatnya kembali. Dan sekali lagi, beruntunglah dia pertemuan hari itu hanya bersama mereka dan produsernya.

"Gh—"

Memastikan sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dia muntahkan—entah bunga, saliva, atau asam lambung. Walaupun _hanahaki_ menyerang paru-paru, namanya muntah ya tetap saja isi perut keluar semua—Shun kemudian membasuh mulutnya untuk kedua kali. Kali kedua Shun menatap pantulan diri di cermin sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan sapu tangan, matanya terpaku pada choker hitam yang melingkar di lehernya. Persis menutupi seluruh tanda _soul mate_ -nya.

" _'Karena kau sudah menemukan_ soul mate _-mu'_ , ya..." Shun menggumam sambil menyentuh chokernya sendiri, pemberian dari sang produser. "..Tidak salah sih."

Tentu saja selain fakta yang kalau bisa ingin Shun biarkan saja terpendam. Sampai akhir kalau bisa.

Fakta _soul mate_ Shun **tidak tahu** Shun adalah _soul mate_ mereka.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat malam."

Tanpa menoleh pun Shun tahu siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Tapi ia tetap berbalik, menatap langsung pengunjungnya malam ini. Di seberang ruangan Haru melayang dengan kedua tangan di balik punggung. Sayap kelelawar mengepak pelan dan terlipat di belakang punggung begitu kaki bercakar menapak lantai.

"Selamat malam juga, Haru."

"Tidak biasanya." suara kuku panjang mengetuk lantai terdengar bersama gemerincing logam. Nada suara si _hellion_ terdengar geli. "Aku pikir kau akan memanggilku Netzach seperti biasa, Daath."

Shun tidak bisa menyalahkan Haru. Sudah berpuluh-puluh bulan berlalu sejak dirinya dan Kai harus membiasakan diri menyebut Netzach dan Kether alih-alih Haru dan Hajime—dan Hajime dan Haru harus membiasakan diri menyebutnya dan Kai sebagai Daath dan Chesed. Menyebut nama itu dalam _Sanctuary_ sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, sesuatu yang akan mereka lakukan tanpa berpikir dua kali apalagi saat _seraph_ lain berada di dekat mereka.

Tapi setelah malam ini, kebiasaan itu akhirnya bisa mereka tanggalkan juga.

"Shun."

"Hm?"

"Panggil saja Shun." balas si _seraph_ , mata hijaunya tidak sekalipun lepas dari sosok di depannya. Shun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada yang tahu kok."

Langkah Netzach—Haru terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian kembali berlanjut dan berhenti lagi ketika dia sudah di hadapan Shun. Shun mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Haru—yang kemudian menariknya dalam dekapan.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok'kan?"

Suara Haru terdengar datar, hampa. Shun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Haru dan mengangguk. Tangan mereka masih terjalin.

"Hajime menyuruh kalian menyerang besok'kan? Aku tahu. Dia memberitahuku dengan kode," Shun menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. "Hajime selalu seperti itu. Padahal kami semua sudah tahu, tapi masih saja memberitahu dengan kode."

"Tentu saja. Kalau ketahuan, kalian juga celaka nanti," Haru mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling genggam lalu mencium buku jari Shun. "Kai sudah sampai tadi, jadi aku datang menjemputmu."

"Bukan karena Hajime menyuruhmu?"

Haru tersenyum saat Shun memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Sebaliknya. Dia bilang dia sendiri yang mau menjemput setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Tapi aku yang bersikeras ingin menjemputmu."

"Aah, keras kepala."

 _('Walaupun kau tahu aku diawasi para tetua?')_

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kau sendiri suka dengan sifat keras kepalaku'kan?"

 _('Justru karena itu jadi tidak akan tenang kalau bukan aku sendiri yang menjemputmu.')_

"..."

Sang _seraph_ memalingkan wajah dengan pipi digembungkan dengan kekanakan. Haru tertawa kecil, melihat reaksi Shun. Sang _hellion_ menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut perak ke belakang telinga dan memberikan kecupan ringan di puncak kepala, kemudian mengelus pipi Shun.

"..Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," ujarnya. "Atasanmu pasti sudah tahu tentang menghilangnya kai. Sebaiknya kita juga pergi."

"..Iya."

Senyum kecil Haru melebar. Shun membiarkan kakinya membawanya mengikuti Haru, melintasi berbagai koridor yang membawa mereka menuju lorong yang akan membawa mereka menuju ke perbatasan. Rahasia kecil yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua, Hajime, dan Kai. _Hellion_ itu tidak melepaskan tangannya sedikitpun selama mereka melangkah. Langkah mereka semakin cepat ketika sudah mendekati pintu keluar.

Genggaman Haru di tangannya mengerat ketika mereka melihat pintu keluar.

Mereka akan bebas.

.

.

* * *

"Hajime. Kai."

Kedua anggota _nenchougumi_ yang tadinya bercakap-cakap menoleh pada Haru yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah. Para _nenshougumi_ dan _nenchuugumi_ sudah lebih dulu beranjak ke kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk ketiganya. Haru mengerjap ketika tak melihat keberadaan anggota _nenchougumi_ yang terakhir.

"Shun?"

"Sudah tidur," Kai menjawab sambil mengangkat pundak. "Orang itu kembali ke kamar bahkan lebih dulu dari _nenshou_. Aku tahu sih dia suka tidur, tapi yang benar saja deh."

"Oh?"

"Iya." Kai menenggak teh saat haru duduk di depannya. "Katanya kalau bisa inginnya tidur saja sampai mati. Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa." suara pemuda yang paling tua itu sedikit merendah. "..Dasar. Omongannya bikin perasaan tidak enak saja."

Hajime dan Haru tidak berkomentar selain menggumam mengiyakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Kai bertanya akhirnya. "Menurut kalian bagaimana dengan _leader_ kami?"

Hajime dan Haru berpandangan. "...Lepas dari... Uh, keunikannya." Haru membuat tanda kutip dengan jari. "Aku rasa dia orang yang baik-baik saja? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memimpin Procella nanti sih. Soalnya terlihat berbeda sekali dengan Hajime."

"Yah, sekali lihat juga tahu." Kai menoleh ke Hajime. "Hajime?"

"...Sepertinya baik-baik saja." gumam Hajime pelan. Ia memijit kening. "Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia akan memberikan sakit kepala pada kita semua... Jangan tertawa. Aku tahu kalian juga akan setuju nanti."

Hajime menatap tajam pada Kai dan Haru yang terbahak. Kai mengusap matanya. "Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Tapi You juga berkomentar hal yang sama tadi, aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri..."

"Yaah, selain itu." Haru berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bicara tentang itu... Bagaimana menurut kalian untuk masalah.. Kalian tahu?"

Tawa Kai berhenti dan kedua orang lainnya langsung kembali serius. Pemda yang paling tua mengusap tengkuknya.

"...Yah.. Dia... Bagaimana ya, sama sekali tidak ada berkomentar. Hanya tersenyum saja melihat yang lain."

Hajime tampak lebih gelisah. "...Aku...menunjukkan tanda milikku karena dia bilang dia melihat sesuatu yang ungu. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus juga."

"Ooh?" Kai dan Haru tampak tertarik. "Lalu?"

"...Dia tidak bereaksi macam-macam. Malah cuma tersenyum." Hajime menghela napas. "Katanya sudah tahu itu tanda _soul mate_ , tapi ingin tahu bentuknya saja."

"Huh." Kai mengerjap. "Cuma itu?"

" _Cuma itu_. Sama sekali tidak berlebihan." Hajime menggigit bibirnya. "Aku pikir dia akan ribut ingin tahu _soul mate_ -ku siapa, tapi reaksinya santai sekali. Di luar dugaanku."

"Ah yang itu ya." Haru mengucap juga akhirnya. "Waktu pergi ke lokasi pemotretan tadi, aku sengaja menyuruh Aoi dan Yoru pergi lebih dulu supaya aku bisa bicara dengan shun."

"Oh? Lalu?"

Haru tersenyum letih. "Dia bilang dia tidak buta dan sebaiknya kita tidak usah sembunyi-sembunyi kalau bermesraan." Haru menambahkan kemudian. "Oh, aku juga sempat menanyakan tentang apakah dia sudah bertemu _soul mate_ -nya sendiri atau tidak."

"Dan?"

Haru mengangkat pundak. "'Menurutmu?', katanya."

 _"..Maji de?"_

Haru mengangguk kalem.

"Hmm.. Tapi kurasa Shun sudah menemukan _soul mate_ -nya? Dia tidak mengelak atau mengiyakan saat aku tanya tentang apakah chokernya untuk menutupi tanda _soul mate_ , jadi kita masih bisa bilang dia sudah menemukannya."

"Pertanyaan sekarang, _siapa_?"

"Ping pong. Benar sekali." Haru menunjuk Hajime yang baru saja bicara. "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Jangan-jangan kita?" Kai tertawa. "Habis dia Shimotsuki'kan?"

"Ah Kai ini. Masa alasannya cuma itu?" Haru tertawa.

"Siapa tahu?"

"Kalian ini." Hajime terkekeh. "Lalu kalau ternyata bukan? Aku dengar dari Tsukishiro-san presdir mulai mempertimbangkan kemungkinan menyuruh kita bilang tanda ini semuanya cuma buatan dan menyuruh kita melakukan _skinship_ dengan siapapun dari Gravi atau Procella."pemuda itu menambahkan lagi. "Lepas dari masalah dia sudah menemukan _soul mate_ -nya atau tidak, kalau begitu bukannya Shun juga akan disuruh ikut seperti itu? Kalian siap disuruh melakukan _skinship_ dengannya? Apalagi kau yang jadi partner _comb i_ -nya, Kai."

Pertanyaan itu membuat ketiga pemuda yang tadinya tertawa terdiam. Baik Kai dan Haru memasang ekspresi wajah tak yakin.

"...Entahlah.. " Kai memainkan ibu jarinya. "Kalau harus ya mau apalagi.. Tapi rasanya kok.."

"Aku tahu." Hajime memijit kening. "..Apalagi kalau misalkan ternyata dia memang sudah bertemu _soul mate_ -nya sendiri..."

Ucapan Hajime seperti menggantung. Kai menatap sang _leader_ Six Gravity. "Tapi?"

"'Aku juga tidak keberatan melakukan skinship dengannya'?"

Hajime spontan menoleh pada haru Yang entah sejak kapan berdiri. Teman sejak lamanya itu memberinya seulas senyum kecil dan melangkah ke dekat jendela. Bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit malam kini terhalangi oleh tirai yang ditarik menutup oleh Haru.

"Iya'kan? Hajime juga berpikir begitu?"

"Haru.."

"Huh? Bagaimana?"

Haru tersenyum pada Kai yang kebingungan. "Kai juga bagaimana kalau coba saja bicara dengan Shun? Kau pasti akan mengerti nanti."

"Eehh aku tidak keberatan sih, tapi kenapa?"

"Entahlah ya," Haru menatap Hajime dan Kai bergantian. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Hajime, tapi saat bicara dengan Shun tadi... Rasanya seperti familiar. Seperti aku sudah pernah bicara dengannya. Berkali-kali."

.

.

.

 _"Seolah ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita."_

* * *

.

.

Sayap mereka mengembang dan mengepak ketika keduanya keluar dari lorong. Langit masih gelap ketika mereka keluar, tapi di ufuk timur sudah terlihat cahaya mentari. Shun sudah bisa melihat dunia Haru dari sini. Tanah berbatu dan hutan kelam yang ramai oleh kaok gagak persis di sisi padang rumput. Begitu Shun memasuki hutan, maka diapun akan berpindah posisi. Dicap pengkhianat oleh lingkungan yang membesarkannya sejak lahir, tapi kembali bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Shun?" Haru menoleh ketika Shun berhenti. Tangan keduanya masih terjalin. _Hellion_ itu mengerjap ketika daripada menjawab, Shun malah mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengeluskan punggung tangan Haru ke pipinya. "..Kenapa?"

Shun ingin menjawab, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dengan pergerakannya diawasi oleh para tetua, membawanya ke tempat hajime maka sama saja memberitahukan pada _Sanctuary_ dimana mereka berada.

Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan yang lain terluka karenanya. _Apalagi haru._

 _Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini._

"Haru.."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku sayang padamu'kan? Dan yang lain?"

"Tentu..?" Haru mengerjap bingung, tapi menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelus leher Shun, tempat dimana sebuah tanda berbentuk burung kecil berwarna hijau berada. Shun di sisi lain balas mengeluskan pipinya ke tangan Haru yang punggung tangannya berhias kristal salju berwarna hijau yang sama. "Untuk apa bertanya itu? Kita _soul mate_ , Shun. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"..Aku tahu, makanya aku bertanya." _seraph_ itu menatap si _hellion_ lagi. "Haru percaya padaku'kan?"

Haru mengerjap ketika Shun melontarkan pertanyaan yang dulu pernah ia berikan padanya, namun kondisi mereka dibalik. "Tentu sa—-"

Ucapan Haru terpotong. _Hellion_ itu menoleh ke belakang Shun, sementara sang _seraph_ sendiri menutup mata. Tanpa menolehpun dia sudah bisa merasakannya. Kumpulan energi suci yang hanya dimiliki bangsa _seraph_ sepertinya dan kepak sayap, jumlahnya begitu banyak dan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Mata Haru melebar dan menatap _seraph_ di depannya tak percaya. Apa Shun membeberkan rencana mereka pada _Sanctuary_?

"Shun—" _'Apa kau—?'_

"Haru," Shun memotong ucapan Haru. Jarinya diletakkan di bibir Haru untuk mencegah _hellion_ itu mengucap lagi. Mata Shun yang berwarna lebih cerah dari miliknya balas menatap Haru serius. "Pergilah dari sini."

 _'Aku tidak bilang apa-apa.'_

Eskpresi tenang Haru menghilang. Mata hijaunya tampak cemas sekarang. "Kau— Shun, jangan bercanda—! Kau harus ikut aku sekarang, mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kita begitu kita memasuki wilayah Hajime!"

"Dan apa? Hajime dan kalian tidak akan bisa menangani seluruh penghuni _Sanctuary_. Setidaknya untuk saat ini." balas Shun. _Seraph_ itu menarik lepas kristal biru—kristal kesayangan yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya—yang ia kenakan dan menjejalkannya ke tangan Haru. "Pergilah. Aku akan berusaha memberimu waktu."

"Jangan bercanda, Shun! Kau cuma seorang di—!"

 _'Jangan berpisah dariku lagi,_ _ **sudah cuku—'**_

Dengan gerakan cepat, Shun mencakup wajah Haru dan menariknya mendekat. Di saat yang sama pula ia mendekatkan diri, menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik Haru. Tapi bibir mereka hanya bertemu sebentar.

"..Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Haru."

Sang _hellion_ tidak sempat berkata apa-apa ketika _seraph_ di depannya mendorongnya menjauh. Mata hijau haru membelalak ketika portal terbuka di belakangnya, menyeretnya masuk. Haru spontan mengulurkan tangan, tapi ia tak bisa meraih _seraph_ yang hanya memberinya senyum sedih.

"Serahkan permata itu pada Hajime, aku percaya dia tahu menggunakannya bagaimana." Shun menambahkan dengan senyum kecil yang lebih tulus tapi pedih di saat yang sama.

"Shun! Jangan lakukan ini!" Haru berseru. "Kau sudah janji pada Hajime dan Kai! Padaku!"

Haru memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan sihir portal yang menariknya menjauh. Shun hanya menatapnya sedikit lebih lama dan berbalik memunggungi Haru. Suara kepak sayap semakin keras, dari balik punggung Shun Haru sudah bisa melihat satu persatu _seraph_ penghuni _Sanctuary_ datang. Yang terakhir Haru lihat sebelum portal menutup adalah lingkaran penuh rune magis yang bermunculan di udara, bersiap melontarkan mantra dengan satu perintah.

Yang terakhir dia dengar sebelum portal menutup adalah suara lirih.

 _'Terima kasih sudah menjemputku. Jangan lupa, Haru. Aku menyayangimu dan yang lain.'_

 **"SHUN!"**

.

.

.

(Aah, sekali lagi ceritanya tidak berakhir bahagia.)

* * *

"Ah—!"

Dua, tiga, lima kuntum lily of the valley berlumur saliva memaksa keluar bersama batuk terakhir. Shun yang masih membungkuk di atas kloset hanya bisa memegangi tenggorokannya yang perih sambil menarik napas sedalam yang dia bisa. Paru-parunya seperti terbakar, tapi setidaknya tidak lagi sesak.

Shun sudah bisa melihat polanya sekarang. Setiap ia memimpikan salah satu _soul mate_ -nya, maka bunga miliknya yang paling banyak ia muntahkan. Kalau disimpulkan dari kejadian siang tadi dan yang baru saja terjadi, sepertinya Shun bisa bilang bunga milik Haru adalah lily of the valley. Sementara Hajime adalah wisteria dan forget me not untuk Kai.

"...Benar-benar deh." Shun menghela napas gemetar, tangannya meremas piyama di bagian dada. "...Ada-ada saja."

Shun jarang meminta yang macam-macam. Dia hanya ingin bisa bertemu dengan _soul mate_ -nya dan mengetahui orang seperti apakah mereka. Apakah dia akan berakhir dengan mereka atau tidak, Shun tidak begitu peduli. Ia percaya takdir sendiri yang akan memberikan petunjuk kemana hubungannya dan para _soul mate_ -nya berakhir nanti.

Tapi kalau seperti ini sih..

"...apa ini setimpal?"

.

.

.

 _Waretadataruoshiru - end_


End file.
